Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasing in popularity for lighting systems for a variety of reasons. The reasons for increased popularity may include greater light produced per unit of power supplied to the LED (compared, for example, to incandescent bulbs), and controllability of the LEDs. The popularity increase of LEDs is also true for the automotive industry. In some industries, including the automotive industry, various functional safety standards (e.g., ISO 26262) dictate that driver circuits for LEDs be able to detect and handle fault conditions. For example, in the case of headlights for an automobile, the functional safety systems need to be able to detect not only failures resulting in too little light being produced (e.g., dangerous for the driver) but also failures resulting in too much light being produced (e.g., dangerous for oncoming drivers).